


At The Station

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An interpretation of Laura's thoughts at the gas station.





	

It's exciting. Laura had never seen so much food before, let alone had known there could be more than the lifelong diet of bland foods that Transigen forced upon her. She moves around the station fast, grabbing whatever looks interesting.

She starts with something that said it’s sour, takes it like the description is a challenge. Laura doesn't back down from those. Then she grabs Pringles. She thinks Pringles is an odd name, but she likes the tall can and the ease of being able to open it without her claws. She doesn’t know what she grabs to drink, but the flavor tastes good and it fizzes in her mouth; she likes that.

Then she finds the sunglasses stand. She remembers that Gabriella used to wear them.

“Gafas de sol, Laura. They protect your eyes from the sun.”

Laura decides she needs that protection too. She spins the stand til a pair stands out to her. They’re small like her and the color makes her think of Gabriella's cell phone.

She really misses Gabriella.

So when the man in the station tries to stop her, she reacts in the only way she knows how—with violence.

Even when Logan disarms her, she silently declares that no one is gonna take from her anymore.

She hopes.


End file.
